Random drabbles: PKB-ing through Maple
by Bowpurity
Summary: A lv 13X bowman from before the big bang ends up in the future, after the big bang. Confused and shocked by the new classes, he journeys to return home with mishaps on the way. Non-serious Fic. Featuring a bowman whom will end up relying on Power knock back.


Life is certainly odd… I was born as an.. 'awareness' as did all of you. We had no parents. No fathers, no mothers…

We probably won't have children or families either. Sex? Hmm... Sex is just for pleasure, perhaps.

Age? We are ageless. We will exist, and continue to exist until we choose to exist no longer.

Still, we had a 'creator' to say… We are create by mother Gaia, and told to pick our chosen appearances to fight for the future of the world.

"But the appearances are all so bland!" my awareness spoke

"You'll be able to change it later. Just prove your worth." It replied to my mind.

And so, I was born. Black haired, black eyed, with an axe in hand and a name to myself. I am Bow, future level 200 archer, and I will be the pride of the maple world.

Or so I hoped. My journey was harsh. I've ran out of arrows and had been forced to use my axe. I've mastered the art of jumping and shooting. I've downed the beast of slime, the enormous penguin, the great mustached pirate, the ghost giant pixie thing. Numerous challenges I've faced and surpassed. My trusty hawk head bow and silver eagle flying above me is testament to my efforts.

Until that day, where I joined a group of others intending to fight against Zakum. It was frightening. All our attacks did nothing, and with two shots of his unholy magic, Zakum killed us all.

We respawned back in El Nath, sighing in our defeat. Our exp were lost, which means that we'll have to fight for 4 hours to regain what we lost due to death. Well, it was better than permanent death. A small price to pay, exp becoming the fuel of our resurrection.

It was honestly absurd though. Sixteen guys all at level 130 died flat. We were the first though, and as we looked into each other's eyes. We knew. We knew how to win. Three words that will bring about victory

Elixir pot spam.

* * *

Alas, all was not to be… With only 400 elixirs prepared on my behalf, I've ran out just as Zakum started crumbling. It was that small sense of victory… I could almost grasp it until that damn monster slammed his tablet once more. It was when I became unaware of the drastic fate.

Meteor rained from the sky, one impacted against the back of my head, and I knew no more.

* * *

"And so here I am." Bow said to his companion, looking to the side and sighing as he noticed that she had fallen asleep.

"Don't ask if you are just going to fall asleep!" He shouted and watched as she finally stirred. Regardless, her attention was locked on the window in the wooden ship.

looked out of the window of the ship he was on. "Victoria island at long last."

He stood, intent clear as he jumped off the ship. It was time to be a bowman once more. Time to find answers to what has happened to him. Time to be the first lv 200 bowman and achieve fame! Glory! Woman!

* * *

Despair. All I could think of was despair. In front of me, mannequins. Mannequins of hundreds, all with names planted and one word on their lips. "I've reached level 250"

And the first? That bastard named "Arrow" Oh how I hate his smirking guts, his ugly crossbow held in that mannequins hands.

Well, he's not here, so only one thing for me to do. I drew a pen from my pockets.

"I've… I've lost! You bastards! What the hell! You bastards! What the hell is a level 250? What happened to 200?"

I scribbled the mannequins face entirely black.

"You shall forever be known in history… As a black man! Muahahaha! Muahahahha!"

Ah, that felt better.

It was an honest shock when I returned to Victoria. All the roads have changed, but more shockingly, Athena Pierce was almost sexy now. I just saw her two months ago (in my mind) and she was the same motherly, chubby figure as ever. This Athena…. She was slim, her facial expression of youth and dare I say it? Sexual attractiveness. I mean, her curves man! Her curves!

She actually teared up when I entered and said I wished to be a bowman. It…. was an awkward moment. She gave me a special beginner bow, two thousand arrows and wished me on my way. Before I could turn around though, the instructor leaped out and held me in a hug.

"Please… come to visit." She whispered in my ear.

"Erm… sure."

Man, if she wasn't an elf, I would be sorely tempted to ask her out. But elves and Maplers are never meant to be together, so it'll never work out. One day, she will die, and well... things will be real sad.

I took the bowman's basic skills that she had given me, and returned it to the library. I knew all the skills after all. There was no need for me to reread and learn the skills once more.

It's just a matter for me to retrain my body before I could once again, face that damn Zakum. Perhaps killing it would finally return me to my world?

It as a goal. It was a good goal.

Out in the bright sun, I took my first deep breath as a new bowman.

"Focus." I smiled as the spell blessed my eyes.  
"Arrow blow." The arrow in my hand hummed blue in response.

Shooting the arrow, I felt the wind move about me, pulling back my imaginary cape and my not imaginary hair as I drew my bow again. Craft the wind to your hands and...

"Final attack!"

The arrow shot forth was no different than a normal arrow. But I knew. That single arrow was special.

It felt good. It honestly felt good to just be a simple beginner, to not use strafe, nor inferno, nor hawk to kill enemies. Just a simple one target, one kill at a time.

And as I ventured towards the orange mushroom field, my eyes gazed upon an impossibility. A single girl, with a ARM cannon at her hands were shooting at the orange mushrooms, causing explosions and killing multiple with those… those magic bullets.

What… what in blazing hell did we get magical girls here in the maple world? What the heck? What the hell?

I seriously wished I had an answer…


End file.
